Finally
by Krjunior
Summary: Eren gets a tutor named Armin who he grows quite found of quite quickly.
1. Chapter 1

I smile at Armin not wanting him to leave me alone.

"Eren, I-I need to go," Armin said with a move towards the door.

"Armin please don't," I pleaded, what had I done to deserve this? Why did I have to ruin the last thing I had that game me comfort in this cruel, unforgiving world.

**Three months before.**

My phone buzzed waking me from my slumber. I checked the time seeing it was noon so I probably should've gotten up anyways.

_"Hey mind coming over"_

I read the text from Armin, my tutor, quickly, "Ugh, I'm just supposed to see him on thursday." I had recently gotten a tutor assigned to me because of my poor grades in school. My mother wasn't very thrilled about it so she demanded I stay in touch with him no matter what. So on the first thursday I had to be tutored I gave him my number. He was slightly shorter than me and had blonde hair going down to about his chin. He was very punctual and wore a white button down shirt aswell as black dress pants. He looked exactly like what you would imagine a tutor would look like. I had no idea why he would need to talk to me at noon but I felt obligated to come considering he was sort of my friend.I walked over to his house after he gave me his address. I arrived around one. I had to both take a shower and decided what to wear. I wasn't sure whether I wanted to wear casual or a bit more dressy. I ended up wearing a t-shirt that was just a solid green and some black slacks. I walked up to his house, knocking on the door gently. He opened the door smiling at me, I immediately smiled at him as he motioned for me to come i.

"What was so urgent that you need me to come over Armin?" I asked slightly flustered.

"Oh did it seem urgent? I'm so sorry it wasn't supposed to be, I was just wondering if you wanted to hang out." He said shyly and now looked as if he was annoyed with himself.

"Ah, no problem. I do kind of consider us friends so I don't mind."

"So, what kind of movies do you like?" He said beaming with joy and pointing to a pile on a table beside the couch that sat in front of a flat screen tv.

I chuckled at him "Anything you want to watch I'm down for, I'm not very picky."

He quickly grabbed the one at the top, I assumed this was his favorite but it seemed like it was a horror from the cover. He popped in the movie and let it play.


	2. Chapter 2

"Titans Embrace" The movie played with a gory looking style. I glanced at Armin who already looked slightly scared- he must've not liked horror movies- but then again, why would he choose it then?  
>"Why don't I go make us some popcorn," he stood up quickly taking up a quick pace to the kitchen. I shrugged it off assuming he was just nervous having me over the first time, he probably thought I was going to steal something considering my grades in school and the type of people I hung out with. I don't think he really knew who I spent my free time with though. I paused the movie when he left, I didn't want him to miss any of it. He came out holding a large bowl of popcorn, "Give me one more second, It's kind of cold in here," he smiled. He rushed out and grabbed a large blanket, "Sorry I could only find one so if you get cold we'll have to share it." I nodded at him giving him a brief smile as he sat down on the couch and I resumed the movie. Once the movie started actually getting scary, people were being eaten by these hulking creatures called titans, I saw Armin shiver and it looked like it was more from fear than cold since he was huddled up in a blanket. I moved over to him getting under the blanket with him and gave him a warm smile.<p>

Armin's POV

He smiled at me as if he was genuinely concerned. The movie was terrifying me and Eren actually cared. People started to get eaten and squashed between titan's fingers so I looked away pulling my knees up to my chest hugging them tightly. He looked down at me and paused the movie, "You don't really like scary movies do you?"

"No not really, I'm scared pretty easily," I blushed.

"If you're scared so easily, why did you decide to pick probably the scariest movie in that pile?' He looked confused.

"I don't know, you seemed like the type that would like scary movies and I didn't think you'd even really come over in the first place and I've never really had anyone over here before and…" I started to run out of breath.

"Armin! Calm down, I don't want you passing out on me," He chuckled, "Yes I do like scary movies but I'm fine with others, and why wouldn't I come over to your place? You asked me and wanted me to didn't you?"

"Well yeah but I didn't really think that you considered us friends, I thought I was just a tutor to you."


	3. Chapter 3

"Armin," he sighed, "I don't consider you as just my tutor. I kind of did but now that i've come over I know you aren't just my tutor. You are my friend now, stop being so paranoid so we can go do something you want to do." He put a heavy emphasis on you. I smiled at him, well if that's the case then.." I started walking towards my room hoping he would follow me, when I reached it I realized he had, "this is my den." I blushed a little because I had never shown anyone my room. It was just my place of solitude hence why I called my den.

Eren's POV

The room was fairly large for a bedroom and there were posters lining the walls, the posters were from various animes and games. He had a flat-screen on his wall, to the left of his bed. I could tell this is where he spent most of his time because he was pretty much set in here. He had everything he could need or want except for constant food supply. Even then I'm sure that he was allowed to eat in his room if his grandpa trusts him with this much stuff. I laughed a little thinking about my room compared to his. "What's so funny? You don't think..." he frowned.

"Hey calm down, I was just thinking about somethin. No need to get so paranoid," I laughed. He seemed to have relaxed after that. We sat down on his bed and started talking for awhile before he left and came back with a bucket of sweets and some popcorn.

"We can hang and talk or we can watch my favorite movie. I don't know if you'd like it though," He sighed. He put everything down and pulled a disc in a small plastic container from the top of his bookshelf. He turned the front of the disc to face me. It was a disc and the front of it said "Star Wars: Trilogy." I could only assume this was all of the Star Wars movies from the original trilogy. I smiled at him.

"I'm slightly offended that you'd think I wouldn't like that." I chuckled.

"Sorry I didn't mean to offend you." He didn't sound serious that time though. He seemed to be warming up to me. We watched the trilogy pausing between each movie to do basic things like go to the bathroom. At the end of the last movie I checked the time on my phone.

"I'm so sorry Armin, I have to go." I frowned wishing I could stay longer but I knew if I had I'd be late getting home and Mikasa would be angry with me. I couldn't have that.

Armin POV

"Aww, what a shame." It had been so fun having Eren over and I kind of didn't want him to leave but I knew he would have to soon.

"But I can come back tomorrow if you want." He smiled "I don't really do a lot unless my friends ask me first. I usually don't ask them to go anywhere so I'm more often than not free.


End file.
